The Boy Who Cried Wolf
by Beysama
Summary: Based off The Boy Who Cried Wolf. Tala lives in a small village and on his birthday is given the task of watching the livestock at night. Trouble soon falls into his lap when he decides to have wolf drills. After 3 alerts will anyone come on the 4th call?


Disclaimer: We do not own Beyblade and we do NOT make money from it

Copyright: This story and all our other joint stories are copyrighted as well as our characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in our stories, finally the names of our stories are also copyright and if we discover a name or story name and fictional movie we have created action will be taken...so there.

**T****he Boy Who Cried Wol****f**

**CHAPTER 1**

The village of Toca is very small. Its population only containing about a dozen or so adults and a lively bunch of orphan children. And since the population is so small everyone must pitch in with the village chores to keep the place running.

When a child turns 13 they are considered old enough to have their own job, which usually turns out to be livestock keeper. And when the boys turn 15, they are allowed to learn to hunt. And the girls are usually given the task of a typical housewife and do the cooking, cleaning, and gathering of provisions from the livestock and earth.

Now since most of the people living here are orphans, with deceased parents, there is generally a slight depressing attitude within the orphanage. So when a birthday comes around there is a celebration to honor the life. Their caretaker, an elderly man called Gramps, makes sure each kid has a fun time on their birthday and it all starts with a wake up call.

"Come on, we got to be real quiet now," Gramps whispered to the group of six kids following him down the hall. They were on their way to Tala's room since today was his 13th birthday.

"He's gonna be real surprised," the shortest of the group said.

"Hush Ian (8). He wont be surprised if he hears us talking." A boy named Ray (11) shot back.

The one called Ian puffed his cheeks out causing the pink hair girl, Mariah (9), to softly giggle and to people's surprise, so did the newest kid Tom(10). The other two, Kai (12) and Brayn (12), weren't impressed and rolled their eyes.

Gramps paused outside a door and raised his right index finger to his lips. The kids all knew this as a sign to be very quiet. When they were all silent and looking at him, he opened the door and allowed the kids to walk into the room.

On the bed lay the still sleeping redhead known as Tala. He was laying face down with his hind end up and the blanket almost completely off the bed. The kids couldn't help but laugh to themselves.

Gramps shook his head at the disorderly way the boy slept as he walked around the bed. When he was opposite the kids he held up three fingers and then slowly put one down at a time.

When the last finger dropped the kids cheered and pounced on Tala and his bed. The redhead instantly woke up with a grunt and moan of slight pain.

"Happy Birthday Tala!" all but three cried together while they laughed. The ones who didn't say anything just nodded. Or in Tom's case stayed back and watched.

Wiping sleep from his eyes Tala replied, "Thanks guys. Now for my first birthday wish, I want some more sleep."

Ray and Mariah both gasped.

"You can't do that Tala. Miss Jess (19) got up early this morning to make you a feast. And Gramps wont let us touch any until you're down there." Ray explained.

"Please get up and come have breakfast while it's still fresh and warm," Mariah begged.

He stared into the golden eyes of the two and sighed. There was something about the way those two looked that Tala had a hard time saying no to them. And so reluctantly he agreed to the plea and had them leave so he could freshen up from his sleep.

**XxXxXx**

Tala was one of the last ones in their small dinning room. All the younger kids were impatiently sitting in their chairs waiting for him. Gramps had quickly gone out to get Spencer from his night job of watching the livestock and would be coming right back. Miss. Jess was walking into the room drying her hands on her apron with a big smile.

She had indeed gone all out for today's meal. She had cooked them both bacon and sausage. The flat cakes were still steamy warm from the stove and the same for the pot of porridge. He was willing to bet that the orange juice was just squeezed and so milk only collected minutes ago. Plus the butter had to have been from the newest batch make. And the berries were right off the bushes.

"It smells great. Thanks Miss. Jess," he commented as he took the head seat Gramps usually sat in. Another bonus to it being a birthday is that the kid got the head chair. "So let's dig in guys."

Gramps and Spencer walked into the house to hear may cheers and plates getting passed around. It wasn't hard to figure that no one had waited for them to return, but neither was bothered by that. They just simply joined the others and Gramps helped Miss. Jess serve the kids.

**XxXxXx**

"That was the best meal ever Miss. Jess. Thanks for cooking it," Tala said as he leaned back in the chair sighing. He had stuffed himself with the buttered flat cakes topped with blueberries and downed a few glasses of milk.

"I'm please you enjoyed it Tala. Happy birthday by the way." She smiled and hugged him before going to clean the dishes.

"Kids, run along and make your beds before you go to play. I have to have some words with Tala," Gramps told the younger ones. And as usual they all obeyed without complaints. Spencer left to so he could help Ian and some of the other younger ones with their beds.

Tala sat up in his chair and looked at Gramps.

"Tala, as I'm sure you know, a thirteenth birthday makes you old enough for a job outside the household chores."

"Yes sir."

"Good. So as of tonight, you will be taking Spencer's place as guardian of the livestock overnight. He'll be there for a bit tonight to show you the ropes of the job, which isn't hard at all." Gramps got up and placed a hand on Tala's right shoulder. "I know you will do a fine job with the task and that you'll make me proud."

Tala felt a little choked up at the old man's words. It had been a very long time since he was told he'd do an adult proud, and to hear it from the man who had raised him for much of his short live was very touching.

"I will do my best, Gramps. I'll be the greatest keeper around."

"That's my boy Tala. Now go enjoy the rest of today."

**XxXxXx**

Tala and Spencer walked to the clearing the livestock usually resides in. Neither spoke on the way since they didn't find a huge need to. Sure Tala would have liked a little conversation, but Spencer really only talked when he had a purpose to and right now there wasn't one.

"Hi Lee(19)," Tala said when he and Spencer reached the clearing. Lee was one of the adults who still volunteered to watch the livestock during the day. When he heard his name called he looked over to see the two young men.

"Hey Tala. Happy birthday. You taking over for me now?"

"I sure am," the redhead replied with a grin.

"Alright. Have fun guys. Bye." Lee took off leaving the herding stick with Tala.

"So now what?" he asked turning to Spencer.

"There's not really much to do. Just pick a spot your comfortable sitting in and watch the animals. Every now and then get up and walk around to make sure they're still alright. Or chase after them if they try to wonder," Spencer said with a shrug. "If you see a wolf you simply raise the alarm by screaming 'wolf' as loud as you can. We'll come running to take care of it. And most importantly, you can't fall asleep."

"Wow, that sounds really boring."

"Boring but important. Go get comfortable."

Tala did as he was told and took a seat on the rock poking up out of the grass. Spencer remained standing a little ways off. He stayed for an hour with the red head, before figuring that Tala had a firm handle on the situation and he left.

"Bye," Tala called and Spencer returned the parting word.

Now that he was alone, Tala had nothing to do but to think. And he began to wonder when the last time was that he heard a 'wolf' call.

"I know they haven't done a call in a long while," he said to himself. "Maybe a drill would be nice to make sure they remember what to do." He then called out to the animals. "What do you think? Shall we have a drill?"

Crickets answered his call and he decided that was a yes.

Taking a deep breath and raising his hand to cup around his mouth, he let out a loud cry.

"WOLF! WOLF!"

Lights flickered on in the village and people came running out of their houses with knifes, pitchforks, and torches. As they ran they scrambled to pull up their pants and button their shirts. Shoes were messily slipped on so some of their backs were getting stepped on.

Gramps approached the boy. "Where's the wolf Tala? Which way?"

The boy grinned. "Sorry, there's no wolf. This was only a practice drill."

The old man's eyes went wide and the other villagers began to grumble and leave. "Tala, my boy, the thought was kind, but we don't need any drills. We're well aware of what must be done in a wolf attack. So please only call if its a true alert."

Tala bowed his head. "Alright sir."

"Thatta boy."

Gramps then left the redhead as he followed the complaining villagers back to their homes.

Alone again and feeling discouraged, Tala sits on the rock and lets out a heavy sigh. "I didn't think it was that bad of an idea. And the more practice people get the quicker they'll be," he spoke to the animals. And the thought began to stir an angry note inside him.

"They shouldn't be angry at me. I did something that was best for this place. Gramps always tells us kids that practice makes prefect, so why shouldn't there be wolf drills? With enough of them the people will be real experts at this. And I'll prove it to them."

Tala stood up with a mad smile. He was angry that his idea was rejected before it was even properly considered and he was going to prove to everyone that his idea was pure genius.

Again he took a deep breath and raised his hand around his mouth.

"WOLF! WOLF! WOLF!"

Once more lights flicked on in the village and people came running out to investigate the issue. This time they responded much quicker and Tala was feeling smug about his idea.

The villagers were looking between tired, angry and annoyed at Tala.  
"Where's the Wolf boy?" one asked.

"There was no Wolf" Tala admitted.  
The crowd muttered annoyed words.  
"It was a dri..."

"Tala! I already said it, we don't need wolf drills, we all know what we need to do" Gramps turned his attention back to the crowd around.  
"I'm sorry folks go back home, there's no wolf around here." The town's folk returned looking angry. Before Gramps left he turned to Tala and spoke sternly "No more wolf drills," and with those words he left.

Tala was alone again and totally bored out of his mind. Watching the animals was purely boring and he wanted to go to sleep but he knew he was responsible for the sheep and it was very important for him to stay awake. Tala tilted his head up to look up at the bright moon above him and the stars in the night sky and sighed. Looking down at the animals again he noticed something odd by the bushes. Tala stared at the bushes. He watched for a few moments trying to make sure it was a wolf. It definitely was a wolf. There was no doubt in his mind. "WOLF, WOLF, WOOOLF!"

People came out from their homes stumbling and putting boots on running up to the field and Tala.

"BY THE BUSHES, BY THE BUSHES!" Tala yelled and pointed and the villagers started to look around the bushes Tala had indicated to them. There was no sign of any wolf in the area. The villagers crowded around Tala again looking very displeased.

"There was no wolf, all you saw was a shadow of a bush," one explained. A bush shadow?

"Stop the wolf drills boy, we know what to do!" another yelled at him, he felt hurt. Tala looked to Gramps who just simply shook his head and walked away.

Tala sat back where he was previously. "_I know there was a wolf there, THERE WAS!_" He was angry and disappointed in himself, he tried not to cry but tears fell from his ocean blue eyes. He tried to recompile his serious posture from before but was only partly successful.

It must have been an hour, perhaps two, when he noticed something. He reached for a stick and stood up walking cautiously to the other side and the creature emerged from the undergrowth and the bushes, it was a wolf! A real proper wolf! "WOLF, WOLF, WOLF, WOLF, WOOOOLF, WOLF, WOLF!" he kept on yelling. The wolf was startled and when Tala looked over his shoulder the wolf snatched a lamb and ran off. No matter how many times he yelled no one came.

Tala wanted to sit down and cry but in the confusion the animals had scattered so he had to herd them back together again which took him until dawn. The sun was just rising over the horizon.

He returned to where he was sitting before and allowed himself to cry until he couldn't any more. He looked towards the village and saw lights coming on in the little windows and smoke coming up from the cottages chimneys. He kept his eye on the animals until he saw Gramps come over.

The old man sat down next to him to his left.  
"Son, you had three wolf drills last night, no one came because we thought you were having another drill and now we have lost one of our sheep, do you see why we don't have wolf drills?" Tala nodded saying nothing. Grandpa stood up. "Stay here until Spencer gets here and I'll inform everyone of what happened." Tala nodded and cast his gaze over the field. He just wanted to be the best watcher the village had ever seen and in his first night he had failed to save all the animals.

The next night they managed to catch the wolf in a wolf trap so he would never ever take another animal from the field again.

Tala continued to watch the sheep for the next four years and all the other Orphans and children mocked him by yelling "WOLF!" when he was near. Tala eventually grew up to be a strong and handsome man. He became a leader in the village, married a beautiful girl and had a beautiful daughter together.

Author notes

Beywriter: Our first collaboration fic, expect more in the future!

Lirin Sama: And please review. We both worked really hard on this and would love to hear what our reads thoughts.


End file.
